My Shugo Chara Story
by Anduplex n Emoth King
Summary: A Shugo Chara Fanfic made by me, my OC is the main character. I don't own Shugo Chara, Music, Scenes, or anything else.
1. Big News, Good Bye

_**Chapter 1: Big News**_

My name is Hakuoru Minueshi. My entire life, I have only been in California. I was originally born in Japan and are Japanese but, I have never been there. I have a lot of friends but, all of them have only seen my outer character. There are only two people who have seen the true me. These people are more like guardians but, still they're my best friends. The first one is named Tune, he was born from the first egg. The egg was light purple with a green diamond on it. Over lapping the diamond there was a dark green square, inside of the square and diamond shapes there was a blue circle in the center. That was when I dressed and acted like a boy. When i decided to be more girly a second egg was born, her name is Musa. Her egg was purple a pink line outlined with red in the center going around the egg. On the top and bottom of the egg there was light pink circles surrounded by dark red. They stayed by my side since the age of 8. I met in the middle, I dressed normal and did different activities such as dancing and basketball. Right now I am in fifth grade. But it's just a normal day for me.

"Hurry! Hurry!"Musa shouted in my ear."The testing time is almost up!"

"Stop it. Just let her do her best at her own speed." Tune chimed out of nowhere.

"But she won't pass at this rate." she argued back.

"Please stop you guys, I can't concentrate. You both want to do my best but, how am i supposed to do that with you two shouting and arguing in my ears.

"Sorry, I guess we got carried away by this test."

**Bing! **The bell and right at the best moment. As I walked out side I saw my friend Jake Smith. "Hi Jake, How are you?"

"Oh hi, I'm doing okay but, I have a little problem."

"Well what is it, Maybe I can help."

"No I'm fine, you can't do anything to help. Gotta go bye."

He always acts weird around me ever since we entered fourth grade. It kind of creeps me out, but he's still a good friend. Well now it's time to go home.

"Welcome home."my parents say with a huge grin on they're faces. I usually ignore them and just heeded up to my room. When I get to my room i jump on to my bed and relax.

"Today was a pretty good day. Except for the fact that I couldn't concentrate on my test. But I feel Like the day isn't over yet, like something big is going to happen today."

"You always think that every day. It never changes. Somehow I think it's because you always want something to happen."Musa said with a big smile.

"Yeah, I guess your right but, this is different. Oh well."

At dinner time my parents said they had a big announcement for me and my little brother. "Well summer is coming up and we had a vacation for the beach planned out but, out passports were switched with someone who was going to Japan and it is a one way ticket. We can't afford to buy another ticket for each of us to get back. So we came up with two choices. We can either skip family vacation this summer or move to Japan. We want you to decide."

"We should move to Japan it would be a lot of fun!" Ben shouted out. In side I was thinking the same thing but on the outside I just said "Lets just make Ben happy."

"So it's decided we are moving." Mam said in a very excited voice. I'm guessing she wanted to move as well but i can't imagine one reason why she would want to leave. After dinner I went up to my room.

"I have to tell Jake don't I?"

"It wouldn't make any sense not to. I mean, what, you show up to school one day and then never come back and he doesn't know what happened to you? That is not very smart."

"I guess you right but, I am scared to say good bye to him. He's been my best friend since Preschool. We even had nap time together. On the other hand I want to go live in Japan. I just don't know what to do."

_**Chapter 2: Good Bye**_

"Late, I'm late!" I shouted as I leaped out of bed.

"Luckily we got here in time but, we didn't get here early enough to tell Jake."

I rushed to the class room, in hopes that Jake was there. As soon as I got there, I saw that he wasn't at his desk. _Why does he have to be absent today? _From behind me I heard a loud voice go "BOO!". He grabbed my shoulder. At that moment I jumped and squealed. I turned around to see Jake laughing his head off. "Oh, you think this is funny?"

"Yeah it was the funniest thing you have ever done. You should have seen your face. In fact I'll show it to you." Right then he made this face that I couldn't help but laugh at.

"I bet I can get A funny face out of you at the end of the day." I mumbled to myself.

"What, whats wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

**Bing! **"Everyone take your seats!" our teacher shouted. The day went by quick. In my last class, I passed a note to Jake. But before it got to him the teacher got it."What is this a note, you all know there is no passing notes duringclass." He skimmed over it real quick. I thought he would make me read it in front of the class."Okay, I'll let it off with a warning this time." At that moment my heart had skipped a beat._ Oh that was close._

After class I waited behind the school. As soon as I saw Jake come out, I was going to tell him. About twenty minutes later I saw him outside. _I'm so nervous. _I walked up to him. "J-Jake can I t-talk with you for a minute." We both headed toward the back of the school. There was an old bench there where kids would come to sit down or to think.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Jake asked out of nowhere.

"It's about me. I'm moving to Japan over the summer. Tomorrow is my last day. The thing is when I move to Japan I will never be able to come back to the United States ever again. There is no change of mind, it's already been decided. So, tomorrow is the last day I will ever see you."

"What, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jake shouted as he went into shock.

"Because, I was scared to tell you, I was scared to say good bye." My eyes started to tear up."You were the best friend I have ever had and it's hard to say good bye to the person who means the most to you. You are the person I love the most and I don't want to let go of you like this. I don't want to let go at all. I'm sorry." by that point I was balling my eyes out and tears were falling off my face and hitting the ground fast and hard.

Jake pulled me into his arms and held me tight."It's okay. I don't want to let go either. I know it's hard and you have to carry this around with you, but no matter how far apart we are we will still be together. We don't have to let go. I will be with you every step of the way watching over you and protecting you. So, this is not good bye forever, just for now." I cried into his chest trying not to pull away. I savored the time with him. We didn't let go. We sat there for two hours, which only felt like ten minutes. We left each other when it turned dark.

On my way home I started to think."As far as good byes go, I think that was pretty good. I will miss him, but I will return to him one day and when I do I will never leave his side." I said to Musa and Tune.

"It was okay, but it took a bit to long." Musa said with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"I think it went perfectly, but it gave me a big surprise" he said trying hard not to laugh.

"Well either way, I feel better so I am ready to move with no regrets. Oh, but one more thing, we need to ask mom what school were going to be at next in Japan." I said eagerly.


	2. Surprise, Encounter

_**Chapter 3: Surprise!**_

Today is the last day of school. So now I just get through this day and I should be perfectly fine. When I got to school I saw that there was scheduled to be an assembly. Just one problem I hadn't heard about this assembly. It was scheduled for the end of the day."I wonder what it could be about."I asked Tune and Musa quietly so nobody could hear me. I walked to class. Jake wasn't in class yet. _This would be awkward seeing each other before I leave, _I thought quietly to myself. When class started I didn't see him at his desk and that worried me a little. As I looked out the window, during the lesson, I thought to myself again, _He's not here today, but this is the last day. How can he not be here? I was kinda looking forward to seeing him. _After that it all went dark. I wondered what had happened, then I saw a bright light and I saw Jake standing in front of me in a garden. At that time I had gotten a big smile on my face. I felt relieved that he was okay and happy to see him. I ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Jake" I said softly as he cupped my cheek and leaned in for a kiss. The next thing I knew I got hit in the head by a book."If you want to sleep, then sleep during lunch, not class." I got a big embarrassed grin on my face and started to blush. Everyone laughed at the sight, even i started to laugh, but that was pretty embarrassing.

I still worried about Jake during the first classes of the day. During lunch I fell asleep again and started the dream all over. By the time we got to where we left off, I had turned red in my sleep. As he leaned in for the kiss, I leaned as well. We were about two inches from each other, and still getting closer.

"W-Wait this is w-wrong, we can't do this" I stammered out at the last moment.

"Don't worry no one will know, besides I believe this is right"

"H-How?" I said still shaking a little.

"Because" he got a small smile and blush"I love you." he stated without hesitation.

I could feel my face burning up. My face had gotten really warm.

"I l-love you t-". Before I could finish I felt his gentle lips touching mine, his breath was warm and nice. He had taken me by surprise, I had started to kiss him back. Now we were both stuck in a very passionate kiss that seemed to go on forever, but neither one of us broke the kiss. In stead I heard the school bell go off and I popped up like a daisy. Trying not to sound alarmed, I stopped and walked over to my desk where I sat for the rest of the day, waiting for the assembly to come.

It seemed so long until the assembly. When the assembly came by i walked sadly to the cafeteria where the assembly was going to be. I stood in the middle of the crowd waiting for it to begin. When the lights came on Jake appeared on the stage. I was relieved to see him. Tune and Musa came out from their eggs. they both lit up with huge smiles on their faces.

"Look he is here, isn't this so exciting." Musa and Tune said in unison as they cheered with glee. I smiled really big and started to blush a little.

"Hi. I'm Jake and today is a very special day for me and for someone I really care about. So please welcome to the stage Hakuoru Minueshi." All around I heard claps and people cleared the way for me to get through. _Wow I feel like a princess. _As I walked up to the stage, I felt my face become warm and my face turning red. When I got up there I stood next to Jake. "This is Hakuoru Minueshi, and today is her last day in America. She is moving to Japan. I found this out yesterday. For a while I have been keeping a secret from her for a long time now. Yesterday when she told me I was so shocked and sad that I thought I should do something special for her and so here it goes." he turned toward me hands at his side and his face was really red."I love you. I have loved you ever since fourth grade. Yesterday when we were together I wanted to say it but was to afraid to say anything. Now I am going to do something even bigger to show how I feel about you." At that moment he cupped my cheek and leaned close to my ear and whispered "I love you. I always will." Then closed it with a sweet passionate kiss. I kissed him back and I knew I was blushing a lot. I was so red I could be mistaken for a fire hydrant. He pulled away slowly.

"Now lets start the party." he announced. The lights flickered on and snacks decorations and drinks were set up. Everyone was dismissed and went to the snack tables. I stood There on the stage frozen. I didn't move until Jake grabbed my hand" Come on." he said. As we were leaving the stage, he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. After that school was over and everyone walked home. I stood there with Jake by my side.

"T-Thank you Jake, you made me feel really special today."

"I meant to. You deserve it." He leaned close and whisperer in my ear" I love you."

"I-I love y-you too" I stammered out because of embarrassment.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye." he said as his smile disappeared.

"Yeah I guess, bye" I said sadly my eyes started to tear up.

One last time he leaned forward and kissed my forehead before leaving.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tune and Musa asked

"Yeah, sure just fine, lets just go home, okay?" I said wiping away my tears from my face with my sleeve. So now we are off to Japan.

_**Chapter 4: Encounter?**_

Today I arrived in Japan. My mam and pa started to unpack the boxes already in the house. The movers were still bring them in. Ben was playing with his dinosaurs in the front yard. I was laying on the grass thinking. Next to me Tune and Musa were asleep. I was a bit surprised because they slept the whole way here as well. I still missed Jake and I felt so bad for leaving him. At that moment, I had heard a weird sound go off near by. Musa and Tune woke up and came out of their eggs.

"What was that?" Musa asked. I looked at her. She had a worried tone to her voice and a it show the same on her face.

"I don't-" before I could finished, I got cut off.

"Look at the sky, what are those things?" Tune said looking and pointing at the sky. I looked up and saw what looked like eggs. Just like Tune's and Musa's eggs. But there was one big difference with these eggs. They were black and had a white X on them. They were all heading toward where the kind of like a violin sound, that we heard earlier had gone off. The sound had stopped but The eggs kept going in the same direction.

"What ever they are, they can't be anything good. Let's follow them." I turned my head toward Musa and Tune. They both nodded and I went running in the direction the eggs were going.

When I got there, I saw five figures standing there. I hid behind a big tree beside me. I looked over my shoulder at the fight that was taking place.

First, I saw a girl with pink hair. She was wearing a short pink skirt with a red bow at the top of it. She had pink Tennis shoes, pink leg warmers, and a bow, that matched the one around her waist, around her neck. On her head, she was wearing a pink visor with a heart on the side of it. She had honey golden eyes and her hair was up.

Next, I saw this really cute little boy, he had a crown on his head and a scepter in his hand. He was wearing this white cape and shirt with a lot of frills and white pants with bows at the end of them. On his feet there were white shoes with frills and bows on them. He had blond hair and red-purple eyes.

Then, I saw this girl with long wavy hair. It was almost the color of butter scotch, along with her eyes. On her head, there was a big, red bow. She was dressed exactly like a clown.

Next, I saw a girl with orange eyes and hair. She had pink bunny ears and red bows in her hair. There was a yellow bib around her neck and big pink shoes with yellow stockings.

"I know I saw five, so where is the other one?" I said softly. There was this blue light in the sky.

I looked up and saw this boy with purple hair and light brown eyes. They reminded me of melted chocolate. He looked a little like a girl. He had a white beanie on his head, on the beanie were tow blow ovals in front and blue head phones around his neck. He was wearing this blue vest and a white shirt under it, under the white shirt was a half sleeved purple shirt. He also had light blue shorts, and pads on his knees and dark blue, half gloves on his hands. He had black and white boots.

They were fighting the eggs and looks like the eggs were winning. In about three minutes they were all pinned to the ground. "We need to help them, or else this won't turn out very good in the end." Musa said in a panic. I nodded and looked at Tune and he nodded as well.

"Okay." I said in a very serious voice.


	3. Saving The Day, New Friend

_**Chapter 5: Saving the Day!**_

"My heart, unlock!" I said. Tune went into his egg and we fused. "Character Transformation: Rock 'n Shooter." I stepped out of the woods. I was wearing a blue hoodie with purple half gloves and midnight blue shirt under it. On my head there was a midnight blue hat that matched the shirt. It covered the top of my long, straight, purple hair, witch ran down my back. I had dark blue jeans and blue, purple, and white sketchers. In my hands, I had a light blue, purple, and blue guitar. "Music Prism!" I slammed hard on it and music notes came out. They surrounded the eggs and closed them all in a net. I plucked one more note on my guitar and they all fell to the ground.

"Musa, your turn." I said.

"Yes" was all she said.

Tune released. "My heart, unlock!" I said. This time Musa went in to her egg and we fused. "Character Transformation: Emerald Princess." I was now dressed in a sleeveless pink dress that looked like a short ball gown. It had purple around the top and bottom of the dress. I also had a purple belt and choker. I had pink-purple gloves and boots that matched. My purple hair was up in a pink pony with a pink and purple crown. In my hand I had a dark purple scepter. The top part of it was pink with a red circle, in the circle there was a pink star. I raised the scepter in the air. "Star, Sun, Moon!" A huge spiral of pink red and purple shot in to the sky. The eggs floated to the sky. Then, all the eggs turned white and disappeared.

I changed back into myself as soon as a saw the five coming to. I panicked. _Should I run away or help them out? Maybe if I help them out, they might become friends, but if I run away I can avoid getting stuck in situations like this. _This kept going through my mind. I saw one of them standing and looking at me. I decided to run. It was to dark and I couldn't see so I bet whoever it was didn't see me either.

"Wow! That was so cool!" I said on our walk home. "I mean did you see that they like got purified." I was so excited I nearly popped out of my shoes.

"She's right," Musa said and then turned towards Tune."You should have seen yourself you looked so cool, and the powers were so awesome!"

"I have to admit, that was so awesome and I loved your transformation outfit." Tune rang out with glee.

"Thank you. I loved yours as well." Musa said with a small giggle.

I went back home I checked my watch it was about eleven-thirty at night. _Man! My parents are gonna kill me! _I thought silently. As I walked through the front door I was barricaded with hugs and moping and tears.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" My mam shouted as she hugged me really tight. Both pa and Ben were crying to hard to say anything.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" I shouted trying to brake free from the tight group hug. I just happened to be in the very middle of it. "I'm just going to go to my room, okay?" I said heading up stairs. When I got to my room I shut the door. I looked over at Tune and Musa both trying really hard not to laugh. "You think this is funny?" I asked in a sarcastic way. I already knew they did. They both nodded which made them break out in laughter. With something like what had just happened I was forced to laugh too.

_**Chapter 6: New Friend**_

After summer had ended I had to go back to school. I got up out of bed. The other day my mam had gone and picked up my new school outfit. I reached into the closet and pulled out, what looked like, a garbage bag on a hanger. As I unzipped the bag I saw the red plaid skirt and the tie. I tried it on to see how I looked. When I turned around to look in the mirror I saw me in this plaid, red skirt and red tie around my neck there was a black coat on top.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Musa said looking at my reflection.

"Thanks, but lets make a few new touches." I took of the coat off and went digging in my closet. I pulled out another black jacket but this one had red cuffs. Then, I pulled on my long white socks. The biggest trouble was the shoes.

"Which one should I wear?" I said looking at Musa

"Character Change." Musa said. Then a purple crown with pink jewels appeared on my head. The next thing I knew I was wearing these really cute black boots with red buckles and around my waist was a loose black belt. I ran down stairs with my school stuff, grabbed my school bag, and started to pack it up. After that, I sat at the table for some breakfast. I ate quickly, I wanted to get out of there before my mam decided she wanted to drive me to school. I got up from the table and washed my dishes.

I was ready and about to walk out the door when, I heard my mam say "Do you want me to drive you?" With that comment I just ran out of the door.

As I walked to school I thought to my self. _I wonder who those guys were, I saw them a lot over summer. They looked my age, could they be going to the same school as me? No, that's not possible that could never happen in a million years. _When I walked on to campus, I pulled out my schedule.

I was about to read it over, but before I could I heard squeals and "Here come the guardians!"

I turned around to see the blond boy, pink haired girl, the red head, and the girly purple headed boy and the blond girl running behind them. But this time they had chara with them.

The blond boy had, what looked like, a king with light purple hair and blue eyes he was wearing a cute golden crown and a red cape.

The pink girl had four chara, one blue with a spade, one green with a clover, one pink with a heart, and one yellow-orange with a diamond.

The blond girl's had straight blond hair and yellow eyes. Under her eyes were a green tear drop and a green star. She was just like a red clown.

The red head had one that looked like a baby with blue eyes.

The purple haired boy had two but one was hiding in his hair. The one floating looked just like how he was dressed when I first saw him. The one in his hair, had her purple hair up and purple eyes, in her hair were two pink flowers. She was wearing a pink kimono.

I turned around to walk away with Musa and Tune floating by me. I heard a voice. I turned back and saw the little king talking to Musa who kept trying to ignore him. We walked away and headed toward our first class. When I there, I was assigned a seat and sat down. I looked at the desk next to me.

"I wonder, who sits there." I said looking confused and worried. In about five minutes I saw the Purple headed boy sit next to me. "Musa, Tune, hide." I whispered. They did as told and hid behind me.

"Hello, what's your name?" He asked. _Well at least he's a gentleman_.

"Hi, my name's Hakuoru Minueshi. You can call me Haku." I said bluntly. "What is yours?"

"My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki." I looked away for a moment trying not to make eye contact.

"What are your chara's names?" I asked under my breath

"Wait, you can see them?" he asked looking a bit surprised. "Well this is Rhythm," he said pointing to the boy with headphones. Rhythm said "Yay!" I don't know why but he did. "and this is Temari." he pointed to the girl with the flowers. All she did was bow.

"Well, thank you." I said. "This is Tune," I said as he popped out from behind me. "and Musa." I said when she popped out. Rhythm and Tune seamed to be getting along very well, same with Musa and Temari. **Bing! **And now class was in session.


	4. The Guardians, Guardian Duties, Full Mem

_**Chapter 7: The Guardians**_

As class was finishing, we entered lunch time. I was about to sit down and eat when Nagihiko came up to me and grabbed my hand. _Huh? What's going on? _I was literally screaming in my head. He dragged me out of the class room and did a character change with Rhythm. I was lifted off the ground and Nagihiko jumped out of the window. At that point I was screaming. When we landed on the ground, he kept running. We came to this really big glass building. He put me down and opened the door. He grabbed my hand again and led me inside. There were flowers everywhere and a fountain. I looked all around. We went up to a table. I stood behind him and nobody noticed me.

"Nagi-nii, why are you so late?" the orange haired girl said munching a cookies.

"Sorry I had to pick up a little something on my way." he stepped aside and I kept my head down. I stood completely still and didn't say a thing. I was kind of embarrassed.

"Nagihiko, why did you bring someone here?" the blond boy asked with insecurity.

From behind me, Tune and Musa popped out "Wow! This place is wonderful!" they both said at the same time. I didn't notice but Nagihiko was still holding my hand. I didn't try to shake it away. I felt a bit of comfort and relieve like this.

"Oh that's why." The pink haired girl said. everyone had the same surprised look as Nagihiko did at first.

We sat around the table and had tea and cookies. I didn't eat, drink, or speak while I sat there. "So, what is your name?" the pink haired girl said.

"H-Hakuoru M-Minueshi" I stuttered. _What am I doing here? _I asked my self.

"But she likes to be called Haku." Nagihiko said right out of the blue

"Well she does have chara, but we have no open positions." the blond boy said.

"Not exactly, " we all turned our heads to see the chair man walk up. "There are a loud to be 14 people in the Guardians." he said. We all looked confused. "Okay let me explain, we have the Kings chair, Queens chair, Ace chair, Jack chair, and Joker chair, as you all know. What you don't know is that we have nine more chairs. These chairs are called the basic chairs. Just like in a deck there are thirteen cards and the joker. We have the basic tens chair, basic nine chair, and so on. In this case, she would be in the basic ten chair."

Nagihiko turned to me, "So, would you like to be basic ten chair?" he asked.

"I-I don't...No." as I replied everyone looked at me. They looked confused and worried.

"But, why not?" the red head said as she clung to my arm.

"I don't know any of you, except for Nagihiko, and I don't even know what kind of stuff you do. I just... If it's a big responsibility then I can't take it. I'm really bad at remembering things like this. I'm sorry." I got up and started to walk away.

"What if we show you? Would you stay then?" I heard the red head ask.

I turned around. My head was down so they never saw my eyes. As I looked and I saw the red head's face. It was sad, and it's sadness got to me. "Maybe, I could give it a try." I said softly. As I looked up I saw the biggest smile on her face. And so I'm a guardian.

_**Chapter 8: **__**Guardian Duties**_

Nagihiko and the others told me to come to the royal garden the next morning. When I walked in I saw a chart. It show who was going to have me at what time, what they were going to teach me, and how they were going to do it. They were all holding schedules and pens. We all took a seat around the table again. They discussed the schedules.

I felt so weird because I didn't know any of their name, except Nagihiko's. But it would be rude to ask. "Character Change" Musa said before a purple tiara appeared on my head. "Hey!" I said over all the noise they were making. "I don't know any of your names! I demand you tell me! Right now!" I said bluntly before I changed back. "Oh, I am so sorry!" I said turning red from embarrassment.

"No were sorry." the blond boy said. "My name is Tadase Hotori and this is Kiseki, my guardian character."

"I'm Yaya and this is Pepe!" Yaya chimed.

"Yaya! Oh, sorry. I'm Hinamori Amu." so that was her name.

I turned to the blond girl who just sat there drinking her tea. "What about you?" I asked. She shot a look at me, her eyes like daggers. I just ignored it though. It made her kind of mad.

"Rima." Nagihiko said smirking. Rima shot him a look and they stood glaring at each other for a few minutes. Yaya grabbed my hand and dragged me away. I was like a toy that everyone had to share. She ran to the garden and got two watering cans. "As Guardians, we take care of the pretty flowers!" Yaya started to explain. At ten o'clock Amu stopped by to pick me up.

"Aw! Amu-chii! Don't take her!" Yaya said holding onto Amu's leg.

"But, it's ten o'clock it's my shift." At twelve o'clock, Tadase got his shift. At two o'clock Rima got me, more like I got her. When four o'clock came around, it was finally Nagihiko's turn.

"As Guardians, we also do our best to keep personal information on every student." he said showing me different files. I sat there at the table, then got up and walked towards the door. "What's wrong?" he asked. I stopped walking when I was about a yard away from the door. I turned around to face him.

"As a Guardian you take care of the flowers, you keep peoples personal information, you get to wear one of those capes! I don't care about the cape at all, I thought being a leader was all those things, I already expected that!" I said anger in my voice. Before Nagihiko could say anything, we both heard the violin sound go off. We looked at each other and nodded then, ran out the door.

"It's coming from the park." I said.

When we got there we saw everyone else fighting off the black eggs. Nagihiko said "Stay here!" and went into the fight after transforming. I sat down on the grass with my arms and legs crossed and an angery face on.

_**Chapter 9: Full Member**_

"Don't you think you should help them?" Musa came out of her egg.

"Why should I? They told me to stay here so I am, and besides they don't need my help. They don't even think I can do anything." I said in my stubborn way as normal.

Tune came out and sat in front of me. "You should because it's the right thing to do, you never do as you're told, you've saved them a lot of times, and you aren't worthless. You know you can do it." with those words I felt encouraged and a little happy.

"Thank you, both of you." I held them both in my hands hugging them. "Okay, lets go." they both nodded in agreement.

I went running after Nagihiko. When I turned the corner and saw them all in a cage of eggs.

Out of the cage Tadase yelled "Run!" but I didn't. Some of the eggs came toward me. I looked at everyone in the cage they were all terrified

"My heart..." I said in a low voice, everyone was still looking at me. "Unlock! Character Transformation: Rock 'n Shooter." everyone's eyes got big by the sight of my transformation. As i did before, I slammed hard on the guitar "Music Prism!" again they all fell to the ground. "Tune release." he did so. "My heart Unlock! Character Transformation: Emerald Princess." their jaws dropped even more. "Dazzling Star!" as they saw the eggs purifying they were released and transformed back.

I looked up at the eggs leaving with a big smile on my face. I turned around and they were all still staring at me. I transformed back to myself. they were still staring.

"What, what is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"Have you ever transformed before?" Amu asked me still in aw.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" I said

Back at the Royal Garden, they explained it to me. The next day at school there was a Guardian assembly. It wasn't for the guardians but, it did concern them in the matter. I was about to sit down in the audience when Nagihiko grabbed my hand again. He took me back stage. They put the cape on me. Then came the announcement.

"Thank you for coming. We, the Guardians, have an important announcement." Tadase said as he read off the papers he had. He read the results from the uniform survey, the lunch survey, and the contest winner for the raffle. "Last form of business, we have a new Guardian joining us. Please welcome basic ten chair Minueshi Hakuoru." I stepped out on stage wearing the cape.

Everyone was cheering and clapping. I felt happy and accepted. I kept a straight face though.

At lunch I went to the Royal Garden. I still wasn't used to it yet. So, I was still scared. When I got inside everyone welcomed me with a smile. We all had a lot of fun. When I got home it was almost five o'clock. I told my parents and they tried to hug me. I pushed them away and went to my room. As I laid on my bed, Tune and Musa went into their eggs and went to bed. I laid there thinking of Jake.


	5. Nagihiko's Secret, Suprise Visit, Con

_**Chapter 10: Nagihiko's Secret**_

It was about a month later, I had done a lot with the Guardians. In a few days it will be November, 21. I wonder what I'm gonna do that day. I decided to talk to my friends. I talked to them at Royal Garden. Nagihiko said I could hang out with him on that day. After that we all got back to work. I flipped through one of the books. I saw a picture but, this picture didn't have Rima or Nagihiko in it. It had a guy with orange hair and a chara with green hair. There was also a girl who looked just like Nagihiko but, in this picture Temari was with her. I turned toward them.

"What is this?" I asked. Amu walked over.

"Oh, that is a picture we took a year ago. That is Kukai he graduated and went to middle school, that is Daichi his chara, that is Nadeshiko, Nagihiko's twin sister, and that is her chara Temari." I turned toward Nagihiko. He had this awkward smile.

"Oh, is Nadeshiko coming back soon?" Amu looked at Nagihiko with a big smile on her face.

"Sorry no. She is still elsewhere." Nagihiko said. I knew it was a lie. I stared at him. He looked over at me and Rima.

"Oh. Well it'll still be fun right." she said in an excited voice but, I could tell she was really sad. And that's when it hit me.

**Bing! **When school was over we had a few more things to do in the Royal Garden. I decided to hide behind a bench. When Nagihiko walked by I grabbed him and pulled him behind the bench.

"You're Nadeshiko." I whispered to him

"What, no. The last time I checked i was a boy." He tried to walk away but, I grabbed his hand again.

"Stop. I know your a guy. You were pretending to be a girl. You lied about her being her twin because their was no her, only you and you had to come up with some excuse for looking just like her to her friends."

"Fine. You caught me." he said admitting defeat.

"Okay, so who else knows?" I asked.

"Kukai, Tadase, and Rima. And now you." he said giving me a smile that could totally enchant you.

"So, only Amu and Yaya? Well, why haven't you told them?

"I feel like Amu still needs Nadeshiko and Yaya too. Please just don't tell them." Nagihiko pleaded.

"Okay, I won't" I said to reassure him.

We walked back to the Royal Garden together. When we got there we were teased by Yaya and Rima for being late and being together. When the meeting was over we all walked home. And November, 21 was a lot of fun.

_**Chapter 11: Surprise Visitor?**_

I woke up early that morning. It was about five-thirty. Since it was early I decided to start getting ready for school. I tried my best not to disturb Musa and Tune in their eggs. When I was finished it was about six o'clock. I went and sat down at the table. I made myself some breakfast and when I was finished it was six-thirty. In about five minutes my parents would be waking up. I scrambled up to my room and shut the door. I stayed in there until it was time to leave.

I ran out the door and started to walk about a block away. As I was rounding the corner I saw Nagihiko. "Nagihiko-chan." I said as I ran up to him. We started to talk and he made me laugh a lot. When we got their, we saw Yaya and Rima at the table. We went and sat down as well.

"Where's Amu-san and Tadase-kun?" I asked looking around. Everyone shrugged like they didn't know at all. When it was time for class me all split up and went to our different classes.

We all met up in the Royal Garden for lunch. "Was Amu-san and Tadase-kun in class, Rima-chan?" I asked. She shook her head, I had gotten worried about them. We all sat down and ate lunch together. We barely talked and it was almost always silent. We all went back to class afterward. When school was over, we all went to the Royal Garden again. It seems we spent at least eighty percent of the day there. Since Amu and Tadase weren't there, we all decided to go home for the day.

When I got home my mam said "Hakuoru a-" before she could finish I ran up to my room. I opened the door and saw Jake sitting on my bed. My face turned red at the sight of him. He got up and walked over to me. I stared at him. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could, he pulled me into his arms it was the same as before. _Is this another dream? _I asked to my self. I looked over at Tune and Musa.

Tune was turned around trying to ignore the entire thing. Musa was starting to blush watching us. I didn't know if he was real. I hugged him back. "Jake," I said softly "it is you." I started to cry a little but didn't show it. Jake released the hug and cupped my cheek.

"Don't worry anymore." he said leaning in for a kiss.

The next day, I was at school early in the morning. I decided to go to the Royal Garden. When I got there I saw everyone sitting around the table drinking tea. "Haku-chan, good morning." Nagihiko said pulling out a seat for me.

"Thanks, good morning." I said as I sat down next to him. Amu looked at my face in a weird way. I bet she could tell that I was still blushing a bit. She didn't say anything though, thank god.

When the bell rang, we all went to our classes. Me and Nagihiko sat down at our seats. The second bell rang and the teacher walked in "Settle down. Okay I have an announcement to make, " he said. "We have a new student with us today." Everybody looked at the door. In stepped this boy with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing the school uniform and and a blue hat, that matched his shorts, on his head. It was Jake, who would have thought. I whipped my head around and my hands on my head trying to hide my face. Nagihiko looked at me. I hated to embarrass my self in front of him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Are you okay?" I turned toward him and nodded. I really couldn't say anything.

"Why don't you take a seat behind miss Minueshi, miss Minueshi please raise your hand." I did as I was told even though I didn't want to. Jake walked to the desk behind me. I was blushing big time but tried not to show it. I felt weird and I didn't know why. I had in the same class with him ever since preschool. _So, Why was I worried. Just calm down._

_**Chapter 12: Confusion**_

I was about to heed to the Royal Garden for lunch, Jake came up to me and grabbed my hand. Nagihiko watched as he pulled me out of the room. He was curious and followed us. Jake had me sit down on a bench behind the school and eat lunch with him. I kept trying to tell him that I needed to be somewhere else but, he wouldn't listen. He kept telling how America was after I left. He was kind of starting to get on my nerves. I tried to tell him once more and he still didn't listen. I stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked. I stopped and turned around. Looking at him in the eye was really hard for some reason.

"I am needed else where right now and after school." I said bluntly. I saw his face go into confusion. But I wouldn't be surprised, he was my only friend back in America. I turned back around and started walking again. I was glad he didn't follow me. On my way I saw Nagihiko. He was standing on the path looking at the cherry blossoms.

"Nagihiko-chan, hello." I said running up to him, he said hello as well and we both went to the Royal Garden. Again, we were made fun of for being late and showing up together. When we all went back to class I had a lot of stuff to explain to Jake.But for some reason when I got into class he didn't, he didn't say anything.

In the middle of fifth period, he slipped me a note. This time I tried my best to not get it taken away. As I unfolded the note I noticed Nagihiko staring at me. I read from it ' We need to talk after school.' He gave me a time and place to meet up.

At three o'clock, right after school, I went to the soccer field and saw Jake. As I walked up to him I thought _He's gotta be mad at me for lunch. _But as I got closer, he noticed me and gave me a big smile. I was surprised to see him happy and not mad, he really loses his temper easily.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I said. I left Nagihiko in the classroom, he had finished packing up. He stood up from his desk, he saw me outside. As he walked over he also noticed Jake talking to me. He was watching the entire thing. Emotions kept coming from my face and his. I left Jake and went to the Royal Garden

When I got there, I saw that Nagihiko was not in his seat. It worried me. We waited for Nagihiko, for about fifteen minutes, when he walked in we all welcomed him.

"Um, Haku-chan, could I talk to you for a minute?" Nagihiko asked me after greeting everyone as well.

"Aw! just got here and already in the mood for some love-dovie time!" Yaya said, the same way she talks about Amu and Tadase. We both turned to her.

"Yaya!" we yelled. Yaya laughed. As we walked out, we started to blush. I saw Nagihiko's face and could feel my cheeks getting warm. We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"What did you need to see me about?" I asked trying to break the silence. He jumped in front me me and stopped, he turned around to face me.

"What is your relationship with Jake Smith?" he asked in a calm tone but, I could tell there was a bit of anger in his voice. I was surprised at what he said. "I saw you two at lunch and on the soccer field."

"We have been best friends since preschool." I said looking down. "But the day I told him I was moving here to Japan, I think it turned in something more. The last day I was there, He kissed me and confessed his love to me." I was starting to tear up.

"Is that it?" he said like it was a joke. I started to cry again. He hugged me "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "I'm perfectly fine with it." My eyes popped open I looked up at him. I was about to say something, when the violin started to play.

Nagihiko let go of me and grabbed my hand. We started to run to where we had heard it but, before we got far it came from another direction. it coming from all these different directions. We started to look around, we looked behind us and saw the rest of the guardians. We ran up to them and started to talk about what to do. We were all confused.


	6. New Combination, Loneliness

_**Chapter 13: New Combination**_

We looked around trying to figure out what to do. The sound was coming from six different directions. Every one was running around. I looked over at Tune, he nodded knowing what I was thinking.

"My heart, Unlock Character Transformation: Rock 'n Shooter." Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Stop! There are six different directions that the sound is coming from, there six of us. Let's split up and take down the sounds all at once." I said over the sound of the violin. " Nagihiko-chan go north, Rima-chan go south, Hotori-kun go west, Yaya-kun go east, Amu-san southeast, and I'll go northwest." Everyone split up in their different directions.

As I was running, I saw X-eggs going in the same direction I could see them ahead of me. I knew I was going the right way. When I got to the X-eggs I saw about a hundred and something. "Music Prism!" My attack was repelled by the eggs.

I transformed with Musa, "My heart, Unlock Character Transformation: Emerald Princess. Dazzling Star!" that power was repelled as well. I changed again with Tune. I didn't know what to do. The X-eggs formed one huge one. It started to shoot at me. I started to run north, and eventually ran in to Nagihiko. He seemed to be having trouble as well.

"What do we do now?" I asked Nagihiko, both of us pondering on what to.

"Why don't we combine our powers?" he asked. like he had to.

"Okay, let's do it then." We started to attack. "Music Prism!"

His attack was "Beat Dunk!" Together "Beat Prism!" With our attacks combined, not only did we split up the big X-eggs but, we also purified all of the eggs. We stood there unaffected. We started to think.

"What are we forgetting?" I asked looking over at him. Then we both realized it. "Oh no, the others."

We ran south to Rima. She was fighting another big egg. I looked over at Nagihiko, he looked at me and we automatic knew what to. As Rima was fighting it and it was distracted, we came behind it. "Beat Prism!" Rima turned to face us. We grabbed Rima and started to run west. There we saw Tadase and preformed Beat Prism. We went around and purified all of the X-eggs. As I walked home with Nagihiko, it was quiet.

"I hate silence." I said almost in a whisper. My head was turned away from him.

He turned to look at me but only saw the back. "Is that so he said?" I turned back to him. I was a bit confused.

"Hey!" I said looking around. "Where are Rhythm, Tune, and Musa?" he lifted his hair.

"Temari's not here either." He said. his voice had a concern tone. I wondered if it was fake. He started to look around too. "We have to find them!" He said in a panic. I couldn't tell if he was acting or not. We ran back to the park.

"You check over there, I'll check this way." I looked at him and nodded. I ran in one direction, still not knowing if it was real or not, I hid behind a tree. I saw Nagihiko running. He didn't notice me, which was good. I kept watching he was looking through the bush. I was astonished at what I saw.

_**Chapter 14: Loneliness**_

I ran away farther into the woods. It got darker and darker._ Should I turn back now? No! For what they did... I don't know. I should just go back. _As I turned around, all I saw was darkness. I looked around more. I was lost.

I sat pondering what to do. At that moment I heard a noise. I was about to turn around to see what it was but, my feet took me away. _Why did that happen? I don't believe in ghosts or monsters, so why? _When I stopped I was farther into the woods.

I blacked out when I was running I didn't know what happened, how far I went, where I was, or how to get back. I was shaking like a dog. I hit my back against a tree and slumped down. I pulled my knees to my chest and put my hands on my head, holding up my bangs.

I could feel the water running down my cheeks. There was a lot of it. My eyes were wide open and all I saw was black I sat there for I don't know how long. A while later I pulled out my phone and looked at it. The time was eleven thirty. I put my phone away and hugged up knees to my chest.

_Why me, why now, why this? I don't understand. _"I-I just...don't u-understand why." I said in a shaky, scared whisper. "I don't get it I just wanted to make friends." I could feel myself tearing up. "Why did this happen?" I screamed into my hands. I lifted my head and saw tears. I was crying harder than I ever had before. I put my head on my knees, I was still crying and bawling my eyes out.

"W-Why t-this?" I was so scared, I could barely speak. _Why now? I feel so stupid. Why does this always happen? J-Jake is always right about this stuff. He should stay my only friend, it would be so much simpler if I did. _I groped my knees harder. _Why do I always fall for this? I let people see the real me and they hate it. I should just be what people expect of me. _

Back with Nagihiko, Tune and Musa stopped floating. Everyone rushed over to them, they could barely stand. In about one minute, they fell to the ground and passed out. They got sealed inside of their eggs.

"What? What's wrong? Come on get better and come back out." Su said in a kind voice. The eggs quickly floated to the sky.

"Now what's happening?" Ran asked Amu. They watched as the eggs turned black and got a white X on them.

"X-eggs?" Miki yelled. They started to crack open. Out of them didn't look like regular X-characters.

Out of tunes egg came a character with long black hair and black eyes. It was wearing a black vest and a dark blue shirt under it. It had black pants and blue shoes. There was a dark purple baseball cap, on the front of it there was a big red X.

Out of Musa's was a dark purple haired chara. It was wearing a black with purple diamond tiara. It had a two piece on. The top looked like it was a bikini top. It was black and had purple laces. It tied in front and had no straps. The bottom was a black mini skirt. Around her waist was a dark purple belt with black diamonds on it. She was wearing strapped heels with purple on the bottom. Her eyes were black.

"No way!" Nagihiko yelled, as he thought _"Wait this means..."_ He turned to everyone. "Haku-chan is doubting herself.

"Dark Moon!" X-Musa said as she shot s beam of dark light at them. "Black Sound!" as Tune did the same. They looked at us with evil expressions. Then suddenly they stopped, and said "She's calling us."

They were about to float off when they heard Nagihiko stand up. "Stop! Why is Haku-chan doubting herself?" he asked.


	7. A fight that can't be won, Not the real

_**Chapter 15: A Fight That Can't Be Won?**_

The X-Tune and X-Musa turned to them. "She thinks that you all never actually liked her. She has always been rejected by people she showed her true self to. The only one who has ever accepted her was Jake-chan. They were best friends since preschool. When she moved here to Japan she left him behind. When he came here he told her that you really hated her. She wanted not to believe it but, when you went behind her back she saw you and the others. You didn't come and get her so she started to take Jake's word for it. She believes you all hate who she really is, her true self, and thinks that if she just acted like everyone else wants she won't be hated. She needs us and we need her. She is a friend to us and not you."

They both started to float away. When the guardians got up, they tried to follow. The X-characters turned around and shot a smoke screen. When the guardians looked back they weren't there._Why can't I be myself?_

"Because nobody thinks you can." I looked up and saw Tune and Musa but, they looked different. I didn't think it was actually them. "We are here to help you. First lets get out of here." Tune grabbed one hand and Musa grabbed the other one. They lifted me up and guided me out of the forest.

On the way out, we ran into Nagihiko and the others. We all stopped and looked at each other.

"Tune, Musa let go." they did so. I was finally able to stand on my own. Nagihiko was about to speak but I didn't allow it.

"Why?" I yelled. "Why did you do that to me? I was scared out of my mind!" I wanted to cry so bad but held it in. "You would have liked it better if I acted like something I'm not, wouldn't you?" I put my head down. "That's the way it always is, with everyone. I thought you were all different from everyone else. You made me feel accepted." I said quietly.

They didn't say anything, they didn't know what to say. "That's what I thought." I said looking right at them. "Don't get in my way or else." I tried to walk passed them but, Nagihiko grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go.

"Stop it. I never wanted you to be anyone but yourself." I tried to shake his hand off but he had a tight grip. "I won't let go. I don't want you to go." he said softly.

"Fine if you won't let go yourself, then I'll get you off by force. Tune!" I said signaling Tune to character transform with me. "My heart, Unlock! Character Transformation: Dark Sound!" I was wearing exactly what Tune was before. I swatted his hand away. "Dull Tune!" I said shooting black beams from a black wand.

"Lets character transf-" before Amu could finish, she got hit by one of the beams. She tried to talk again but, not a sound came out. But everyone knew what to do.

"My heart, Unlock. My heart, Unlock. My heart, Unlock. Yaya's heart, Unlock. Character Transformation: Beat Jumper. Character Transformation: Clown Drop. Character Transformation: Platinum Royal. Character Transformation: Dear Baby. Character Transformation: Amulet Spade."

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I grabbed my head and started to shake it back and forth. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" everyone looked at me in confusion. I stopped shaking my head and just stood there for a moment. "It...h-hurts." I said in a quiet voice. I looked up and saw the guardians. I was happy in side and when I tried to smile it hurt my head. I didn't want to attack it's not me who's doing it.

_**Chapter 16: Not The Real Her?**_

_If I wasn't the one attacking then, who was? __**Get up and attack! **_"No!" I said grabbing my head again _**But you have to! **_"No! I don't!" I screamed. I felt like my head was bleeding. _**If you won't attack on your own, then I'll make you! **_"No! Don-" I stopped talking and my hands dropped. I stood up, my head down.

Nagihiko stepped forward a bit. My body sprung forward and attacked him. He looked into my eyes. My eyes were faded. Even with them like that I could see him. I looked at his face. I was surprised at what I saw. Even with Nagihiko holding back my body, he was crying real tears. I could see his lips moving but couldn't hear what he was saying.

One of his tears hit my arm. At that moment my body flew backward. It got up and attacked again but this time when he looked into my eyes, he saw a tear. His eyes grew wide. When that tear came out of my eye I remembered. The first time Nagihiko and I met.

_When we met, he talked to me first. He dragged me to the Royal Garden and I met his friends. I know his biggest secret and he trusts me with it. We worked together and he gets concerned about me. He does care. He does. And he is my friend. _

"I won't do this! He's my friend no matter what. I know how he does care. No matter what you say I will not let you hurt him. He is a treasure!" I said as the life started to come back to my eyes. Nagihiko looked at me. _**Snap out of it! He might care but, does anyone else?**_ Those word hit me like bricks.

The life in my eyes disappeared again. "I don't know." I said in what seemed to be a whisper.

Tune left my body and Musa entered it. "My heart, Unlock. Character Transformation: Black Ruler." I was wearing a black cape, a black and red crown, and black boots with red heals. The rest of what I was wearing looked like what my chara was wearing.

I had no control of my body, I didn't even know what was going on. I was in this pitch black world. Looking around, there was nothing.

"Where am I? What is going on?" from the distance this was a small light. It got closer and closer. The next thing I knew, I was in the back yard of the first house I had. "Huh? What is this?" I said, looked around for some sign of life. I felt something hit my leg, when I looked down, I saw a pink and blue ball.

"What is this? Who's is it?" I picked it up and looked around. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a little girl with purple hair and green eyes. She was hiding behind a bush. Her regular length hair was up in a pony. It was me, when I was little. I walked over to her, "I-Is this y-yours?" I asked still shocked from the sight of me.

She nodded her head, took the ball, bowed, and ran back to the game she was playing with two boys and one girl.

"This is what you did when you were little." I turned around to see who was speaking but, all I saw was the little light. I stood there confused and worried. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I am part of you, the good part that is still you. As we speak, your body is encased in evil. Only you can save yourself but, I'm here to help."

My eyes grew wide. As I took a closer look at the light, I saw it was a chara. It had long mercury hair, that was as long as her self, and mercury eyes. It looked like it was melted and moving. She had on, a white dress with blue laces and a blue bow in her hair. Long, white ballet shoes covered her feet.

As I stared at her she grabbed my hand. "This way." she said pulling me into a light behind her. I blinked and opened my eyes again. We were in my school building back in America. "I know that they are not the real you. You doubt yourself because you think that know one would like you if you were yourself. I am here to prove you wrong and to give you courage." She led me down the hall. I was surprised at what I saw.


	8. The Past, New Arrival

_**Chapter 17: The Past**_

I was with five other kids and we were all laughing.

"See you aren't alone." _I guess I wasn't but, then why did they leave me?And on my birthday of all days. _"They didn't. Come with me and I'll show you." We went back again. I was at the park in the sky. "Nobody can see you. So, don't be worried." I watched the park and saw Nagihiko and I split up. I ran toward the tree and hid. That is when I started to listen.

"Lets get going. She could come back at any minute." Then I saw the rest of the guardians run toward him. "Okay, Yaya-chan and Rima-chan you do decorations. Hotori-kun and Amu-chan food. I'll stall Haku-chan." They all split up. I watched as Nagihiko looked all over. "What if..." He ran into the woods.

"That's what you ran away from. It was Nagihiko looking for you. They were throwing you a surprise party." She said looking at me.

"I see. So, I over reacted big time. I guess Jake's words really got to me. What is your name?" I asked looking at her. She didn't respond but, I still came up with her name. "Thank you, Serenity." She nodded then faded away and I returned to the dark room.

"I am me and no one can change that. I don't care what you say, I know who I am." I yelled up into the air.

_**Oh, really. Then who are you. **_

"I am someone who is strong and can work on my own. I don't need your power. I don't need anything more than I actually have."

_**And what do you have? No one really likes the real you. So, why do you think that they will be any different. **_

"I don't know completely if they are but, I believe in them and trust them. I want them to and they haven't shown that they don't care. I won't give up on them. I realized something. I looked back at my life and figured out that, I was never really alone. I made myself believe that because I listened to Jake and was always with him. I had a lot of friends and I played with them. I don't know why I tried to give up but, I don't want to give up any more. I am me and you are not." A small light floated passed me. I grabbed it, "I can turn this in to anything I want because this is my mind not yours, " I said as I crushed it in my hands. "and I want this to be the way out."

I opened up my hand and all of the particles gathered and turned into a door shape.

_**Wait, think about this. With our power, nobody will ever hate you again. **_

"No. You can't make that happen. People do like me and if I was like this, like you, everyone would hate they just wouldn't say it. They still wouldn't like me. So what If some people still hate me, I don't care. I would rather have people tell the truth and have some hate me then, have people lie and say they like me when the truth is they all hate me. Thanks for the offer but, you can keep it."

_**But, why turn us down? **_

"Because I have some treasures to watch over and they will be watching over me as well." Without another word, I walked out the door and the voice stopped.

I groped my head and curled up in a ball. "I won't lose this time." I whispered. I hit the ground and it started to hurt to much for me to bare.

"Amu-san, do it now!" I yelled as I slumped to the ground. She did open heart on me.

When I woke up, I was in Nagihiko's arms. I smiled then realized that, Musa and Tune weren't around. I lifted my head and saw their eggs on the ground. I shot out of Nagihiko's arms and ran over to them. I looked at the eggs, nothing seemed to be wrong with them.

"Tune, Musa, I'm so sorry." I started to cry and my tears were falling on to the eggs. They started to shake and then hatched.

"We forgive you." Musa said hitting Tune in the shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess." Tune said trying to act cool. My smile grew really big

"So, I guess it's over." Rima said looking at the others. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw me hit the ground.

Everyone walked me home. I couldn't walk so, Nagihiko carried me on his back. I woke up to his long purple hair being pressed against my face. It was so soft and smelled nice. I lifted my head and looked down at him

"So, you've finally woken up." he said. "Do you think you can walk?" he let me down. It hurt a bit but, I could still walk. "We were really worried for you. We thought you would be stuck like that."

"I'm sorry I worried all of you." I said looking down.

"It's okay, what matters is that you're alright and that you're here with us." I looked at him and turned to everyone. They were all smiling in agreement. It made me feel happy in side. I smiled back. _We are all together, friends forever._

_**Chapter 18: New Arrival**_

When I got home, it was about four thirty. My parents had stayed up all night worrying about me. My pa carried me up to my room and put me in my bed. As soon as I was in bed, I fell asleep before I even heard the door shut. I started to dream and the dream was weird. It felt like I was already at this place once before.

"Hello again, Haku. How are you feeling?" A voice behind me said. I turned around to see Serenity floating there.

"Serenity! I'm okay, how are you?" I said excitingly. She looked at me like I was crazy. Then, she giggled a little.

"You'll know soon enough. Now, I must go. Don't worry, We'll meet again soon." She said turning and walking away. After that, I woke up and felt something warm on my leg. I pulled the sheets off and saw a mercury egg with white dots on it. In the center of it there was a light blue bow.

"Ah!" I screamed causing Musa and Tune to wake up. Before they could ask I started to panic. "It's an egg!" I said. the expression on there faces changed.

"What!" they said in unison. They ran over to the bed. I picked up the egg an held it in my hand, staring at it intently.

"Haku, should we tell the guardians?" Musa asked. I looked at the egg then turned to face Musa. I nodded and quickly got ready for school. I went down stairs quietly hoping that my parents and Ben weren't there. I was wrong, I had to get out of here without them noticing or mam will make me eat. I snuck quietly to the door, Ben looked at me and luckily got mam and pa's attention. I mouthed the words _thank you _and crawled out the door. I stood up and walked down the street to school.

When I got to the Royal Garden, I saw a boy with green hair and glasses. He turned around to look at me along with that Kukai guy from the picture. I stood there, probably looking like a complete idiot. I saw Nagihiko behind them.

"Nagihiko-chan, good morning how did you sleep." I said rushing right past Kukai and the guy with the green hair and glasses.

"Oh, hello Haku-chan. I had a good sleep, how about you?" he said as he pulled out a chair for me.

"Pretty good, thank you." I said sitting down. I looked around and noticed that everyone else wasn't here. "Where is everyone, are they sick?" I said turning toward Nagihiko.

"Not exactly. They went to talk to the chairman about getting Sanjou-kun here a job as a guardian." He said smiling. I turned toward the green haired boy and smiled. He looked shocked for some reason.

I stood up and grabbed his hand. "Hello Sanjou-kun. What is you first name?" I said looking at his blue eyes.

"K-Kairi." He studdered. I tried hard not to laugh but couldn't keep it all in. I let out a small giggle.

"Well hello, Kairi-kun." I said still holding hands with him. "It's nice to meet you, I hope you can join us. Wait, Kairi Sanjou. Oh, you used to work for Easter and betrayed the guardians. But you are a friend now so it doesn't matter anyways." He turned around and covered he face.

He acted pretty weird. I looked over at Kukai and grabbed his hand. "And I've heard of you. You're Kukai Souma. I have heard a lot about you from the rest of the guardians." I shook his hand.

"Yeah and you're the new guardian Hakuoru Minueshi I heard about you from Nagihiko." he said smiling. I looked back at Kairi who was sitting on the steps.

"Kairi-kun," I said sitting next to him. "are you okay, you look a little red."I said feeling his head. No fever. Maybe he just is a little warm I mean it is spring and it's supposed to be really warm of the next two weeks.

"Class Pres-" Yaya, Amu, Rima, and Tadase walked in at that moment and stared at me and Kairi. Yaya's eyes lit up and she pulled out her camera phone. She started to snap pictures of us. I wonder why.

"When did they meet let alone hook up?" Rima asked out of nowhere. Kairi and I stood up.

"I just thought he might have been sick. After I greeted him, his face turned completely red and I thought I could help him if he was sick." I felt the egg in my pocket move and shake. I turned my head to Kairi. "Are you okay?" I asked him turning redder the longer I looked at him.

"Y-Yes, Thank you." He said. It looked like he was shaking a bit. I stared back at Amu and Rima they were smiling at each other. My egg shook again.

"Oh yeah, I need some help." everyone turned to look at me, then took a seat at the table. I looked at everyone to make sure they were paying attention. "What I am about to show you is going to make you go into shock for a minute." they all nodded and looked at me intently.

I took the egg out of my pocket and set it in the middle of the table it was in a small bag so nobody could see what it was. I opened the bag and everyone leaned over to see it they stood there for a minute. I tried to get their attention but they didn't move at all.

I ran and grabbed my cup of tea and emptied it on Nagihiko's head. He stood there looking stumped. "Can you please help me snap the rest of them out of it." Nagihiko shook his head and grabbed his tea pouring it on Kairi. Then Amu, Rima, Tadase, Kukai, and last Yaya.

We all sat down again and I got hit with tons of questions. Amu fell to the ground and I ran over to her. I felt her head and face.

"A-Amu-san, you're sick." I said helping her up and laying her down in the nurses office. The nurse was out today so, I grabbed a cloth and got some cold water. I sat down next to her and placed the cloth on her head. Everyone stood around watching me.

While I was working, Yaya grabbed the bag with my egg in it. She looked down and opened the bag. The egg flew out and cracked open. Out of it was Serenity. A huge smile crept across my face.

"Serenity!" I said looking at her and holding out my hand.

"Hello again, Haku." she said bowing her head.

"Wait," Kukai said pointing at us. "you've already met. How? I thought she was new." He started to freak out a little bit.

"Character Change." I light blue bow appeared on my head. I walked over to Kukai and held his head four inches away from mine. I saw Kairi turn red and clutch his fists.

"If you don't quiet down, Amu will wake up. I know that you are surprised by the encounter but please, she needs to get well." I let go and walked over to Amu I touched her head. "Date of birth September twenty-fourth, sign Libra, temperature is one hundred point twenty degrees, blood type O, she has no past disease or virus' that have entered the body."

I turned back to see Kukai on the floor and everyone's jaws dropped. The light blue bow disappeared and I was sitting there snapping all of them out of it.


	9. Strange Dream, Yes

_**Chapter 19: Strange Dream**_

I walked in to the Royal Garden the next morning and everyone was there, except for Kairi and Nagihiko.

"Good morning Haku, how are you?" Amu asked pulling up a chair.

"Good morning. Great, thanks for asking." I sat down and looked at the empty chairs. "Does anyone know where Nagihiko-chan and Kairi-kun are?" I asked looking at the rest of the guardians. T

They shook their heads and looked down at their tea. The door to the Royal Garden opened to reveal Nagihiko and Kairi.

"There you are, good morning." I said turning my head. To see them.

"Good morning, everyone." Nagihiko said while looking at the papers in his hand. I could tell he was shaking. The two of them took a seat and Nagihiko looked at Kairi and then at us.

"We have an announcement." we all turned to look at Kairi. "Fujisaki-san and I went to the chairman's office. Nagihiko decided that it would be a good idea to take a small vacation, the chairman agreed. He said there was nowhere to send us that wouldn't cost a fortune. Then, Nagihiko offered to let us use his beach house of a week. The chairman said it was okay as long as it didn't cost a huge budget." we all looked at him a bit confused.

"It means we get a vacation at my family's beach house for a week." we turned our heads to Nagihiko who put it into simple words.

"I guess I can go if my parents say I can." Amu said looking around. Everyone gave a "If my parents say yes" except me. I was last to answer. Everybody's heads turned toward me. I didn't know what to say, I knew my parents wouldn't want me going even if I wanted to. Plus Jake would be furious at me for leave him for an entire week.

"Um...I gotta go." I said as I stood up and walked to the door. Walking home I started to think, _what it would be like going to the be like with the guardians_. Musa, Serenity, and Tune floated next to me, but didn't say anything I could tell they were thinking the same thing.

We walked for ten minutes in silence until I saw a river. Turning to it, I found my self going down the hill towards it. I sat down in a patch of clovers. In the middle of the patch I saw one purple flower. I stood up and walked toward it, behind the flower was so many of them an entire field of different color flowers. I sat in the middle of it, or rather laid down.

I thought about it more and more, _What if I did go would Jake really be mad. I really want to go and be with Nagihiko, Kairi, and everyone else, but I don't want my parents and Jake to be mad at me. _My eyes closed and I felt myself doze off.

"Haku open your eyes." I felt myself opening them but I didn't seem to be in the field of flowers. I was in a black room with red curtains and a red couch. In the center of the room there was nothing, it looked big enough for a couple to dance. I was sitting in one black chair off to the side and there were all these music instruments set up across from me.

I was wearing a black strapless dress that went down to the ground with red lace and gloves. My shoe looked like a ballerina's only these were black and had heals. My hair was braided and falling over my shoulder. I looked around to try and find the voices that woke me up.

Out of the shadows, I saw a woman walk out. She had red eyes and black hair which was in a high pony-tail and reached the ground. She was extremely pale and had black lipstick. She had on a long black dress so I couldn't see her shoes. She looked like a vampire queen.

"Dear Haku, do you know why you are here?" She asked walking closer to me. I tried to get up, but couldn't. "You need answers and I am here to help. Let me contr- I mean help and you won't have to decide ever again. With me here you could live simple and easy." She looked in to my eyes and I saw daggers.

I smirked and looked up with out a problem. "I think I can decide for myself. I don't need your help, I am perfectly fine." she stared at me in shock but then started to laugh.

"Okay, maybe this can't help you to give in." she said smiling. She turned around to stare at the dark where she came out of. I saw another figure. I went into shock at this sight.

_**Chapter 20: Yes**_

I stared at Jake standing behind the woman. He was wearing a black and red tux, black pants, and shoes.

"W-Why are you here?" I asked, trying not to let fear slip out in my voice. It didn't work, I was shaking like a dog. Jake knelt down by me and put his face in front of mine.

"I am here to tell you not to go." I looked at him with a confused look. He smirked "I don't want you to leave me. If you go with those guardians, we won't see each other for a whole week. I also won't be able to do this" he leaned closer to me and then our lips touched. Now, in my head, I was even more confused than I was before.

He pulled away and I stayed in shock for a few seconds. When I snapped back into reality, I was looking at Jake. Something was different.

I smirked and leaned forward to look at both of them. "You won't get me to give in that easily, I want to go and I won't let anyone tell me no." I stood and turned to a door. There was a light shining under it, I believed it was a way out. I heard knocking on the door and a voice, I couldn't make out what it was saying but it sounded like Nagihiko. I walked over and grabbed the handle.

"See ya." I turned the handle and there was a bright light. I opened my eyes and saw Nagihiko shaking me.

"Oh good you're awake." he said sitting a side of me. I sat up and looked around, it was dark out.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Nine o'clock, " Nagihiko said looking at his phone. "We should get you home." he stood up and let out a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. That was the last thing I remember that night. The next thing I knew, I was on my bed with my charas tugging on my blanket.

"Get up, you're going to be late." I turned around in bed and saw the clock, it was seven o'clock. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before I realized what time it was. Hopping out of bed, I tripped on my pillow. Why it was on the floor, I will never know. After fifteen minutes, I was completely ready. I pulled on my boots and grabbed my bag, bolting out the door. Walking to school was miserable, It was like walking up fifty flights of stairs.

"Hey Haku-chan!" I turned around and saw Nagihiko running up to me. "How did you sleep?" he said in a calming voice. _Was it all just a dream?_

"Oh, pretty good and I anticipated you were the same." I said smiling. He gave me a smile. _I take that as a yes. _"Come on, lets get to school" he nodded and we walked to school.

When we got there, we started to head for the Royal Garden, of course we did that every morning. It was the same routine, we go to the Royal Garden, we get teased for being together, and then we listen to Tadase talk about useless stuff. This morning, the first thing they did was look at me for he answer to the vacation.

"I asked my parents and they said yes, so I can go." I said looking at Amu who was right in front of me. I went to my chair at the table and everyone went back to what they were doing.

The beach was like everything everyone loved, I brought my camera and took pictures of the beach and sleepover. There was one rainy day and one black out but other than that it was perfect.

After graduation, Nagihiko, Rima, Amu, Tadase, and I all went on to middle school leaving Yaya to take over the guardians. Probably not our best plan, but we weren't going to be there anymore. So we moved on.


End file.
